Forgotten
by let the light shine on me
Summary: What happens when Max forgets everything about her past except Fang? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

The flyboy kicked me in the legs. I kicked it back with more force. It crumpled over for a few seconds than regained its strength. I turned around to make sure everyone was ok.

"MAX! LOOK OUT!" Fang shouted desperately. I turned around, but it was already too late. I was kicked in the head with more force than I could handle and everything went black. My whole world dimmed around me and I felt like I had never existed.

"Max? Max? Wake up Max. Are you okay? Oh my god, please be ok." Who was I? what was wrong with me? I opened my eyes to see darkness outside.

"where am I...Fang?" He was the only familiar thing to me in the room. What was my name? Max? I stood up and turned around to see 4 unfamiliar faces staring at me.

"Max! You remember who I am?! That's so awesome! But really, are you okay?" Fang asked me, worried.

"yeah, I remember who you are. But who are they?" I pointed at the 4 bird kids sitting across the room. They looked truly devastated. The blonde little girl that looked about seven years of age started to cry and hid her face from everyone.

"You mean you don't remember them but you remember me? How can you not remember them Max?!" Fang asked.

"I don't know! What happened?!" I asked.

"you got kicked in the head by a flyboy. In case you don't know what a flyboy is it's like an eraser. But robot-style. An eraser is a human that can turn into a wolf like thing. They used to be after us but now all but one is dead. His name is Ari, but his expiration date is soon. He's here with us also. Do you remember him?"

'No. Fang, you're the only thing I remember about me or my life. You said my name was Max right?" I was scared.

"Yeah, of course you're Max. Angel come here. See if you can figure out what's going on. " The little blonde girl that was crying earlier walked over nervously. She shut her eyes and began to think.

"She's suffering from amnesia. She really doesn't know who we are. " The girl named Angel explained. She was cute. Her hair came down in curls and she had a frightening look on her face. "Oh Max…" she started to cry again.

"This is all too much. Can you explain later everything that's happened? I need to think. Right now. Uhmm…" I didn't know where to go. i walked one way then walked the other.

"Max, wait. First, I need to re-introduce you to the flock. even though deep down you still know them all." Fang gestured for the rest of the kids to come over.

"HI Max. I know you don't remeber me…I'm Gazzy. My name's Gazzy. He smiled at me and backed away. He was also a cute kid. They were all cute, but they all looked scared. Next, a tall kid that looked like he was blind stepped forward.

"I'm Iggy. I'm blind." Just as I suspected. "I wish you would remember all of us, this is scary you know, you not knowing." He looked down and took a step back.

"I'm Nudge. I miss you so much Max! I so so so wish you would just remember! That must have been a pretty bad blow to the head there!" Nudge said. She was small and black. She was a talker. I could tell.

"Well, now that you know everybody, you can go off for awhile. Make sure you come back though. Then I will explain everything." Fang said. I turned around and took a running start. I flew into the air and searched for a good thinking place. I found a rock ledge a few feet out. How was I ever going to remember? I wanted to remember, but I just couldn't. It was like part of my brain just shut off or something. A place in which I could not access.

I tried to think of my childhood. Where I lived, who my parents were, stuff like that. Nothing came to me. How did I remember the simple things though? Like flying, talking, and many other things.

Another thing was, why do I have wings? All I remember is that it's not normal for human beings to have wings. Was I a defect? Were the other kids in there defects too? Did our parents just give us up or what? Those were questions I needed answers to. I needed an explanation. I just needed something.

I pressed my fingers to my temples and thought hard. I didn't even know how old I was. I heard footsteps come up behind me.

"Hello Max." The voice said.

**thanks for reading my first chapter! please review and help me come up with ideas for my story! take a look at my other ones too! thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

The voice was familiar, yet I didn't know it. I decided to turn around and find out. There was a furry man thing behind me. It was big, hairy, wolf-like. Yet it was still human-like at the same time. I strained my mind to remember the scent that it gave off. It stunk like rotten eggs.

"I'm Ari. It's kind of weird you know. Introducing yourself to your own sister. Well, half-sister to be exact." He was a little shaky. I could tell he had a lot on his mind. I couldn't find words to reply.

'Hi. I wanna remember, but I can't!" I sniffled, trying not to cry, but I burst out in tears. I was scared. How could I trust these people when I don't remember them? How could I only remember Fang? WHAT WAS WRONG WITH ME?!

Ari came up to me and held me in his arms. "Oh Max. I'm sure you'll remember soon. That was a pretty bad blow to the head…but you'll pull through. You'll always do. By they way, we're in Germany at the moment. We needed to go to Itex headquarters, but we can't until you remember.

Itex? What was Itex? A question to be answered later. I felt safe in Ari's arms. He wanted to help me, I knew it. I pulled away a few minutes later.

"You said Germany right?" I asked Ari.

"Yeah…Why?" He responded. I really didn't know. I was surprised that I knew what Germany was. Sort of. All I knew was that it was a country in Europe.

"I'm not sure. " I responded back and sighed. "I don't know what to do! Uugghhh!"

"You don't have to do anything. Its ok Max. Like I said, You'll remember. " he seemed calm for the given situation. Unlike me, who was completely freaking out. My eyes were shaking, I couldn't see clearly. Everything went black. I fell to the ground.

I felt Ari hit the ground next to me trying to help me recover. My eyesight returned. I was gasping in breaths, scared half to death. My heart was pounding in my chest, feeling as if it was going to push its way out.

"Wha-wha-what w-w-was th-tha-that?" I stuttered. My hands were shaking before me. I was scared. What if it happened again? It felt like I was going to die.

"I don't know! We gotta get you back though. Fang will want to hear about this…" he added on. "it must have something to do with getting kicked in the head though, obviously."

"Yeah." I croaked. Tears were streaming down my face. I ran a few steps, Ari coming up behind me. We took off into the air. We were back to the flock shortly.

"Max!" the flock shouted out. Why would they be so happy to see me when I forgot them? I was ashamed of myself. I felt guilty.

"Why have you been crying?" Nudge asked.

"She blacked out. I don't know why. But we should probably get her to a doctor or something. I think it might be able to kill her." Ari was concerned.

"If she blacked out just then, it'll probably happen again." Fang said as he walked forward. He outstretched his arms and embraced me. 'I don't want to lose you Max! Hang in there, PLEASE!" Fang was disturbed by the thought, as was I. I didn't want to die. I didn't want to forget. I just wanted everything to be normal again, if it ever was.

"What's Itex?" I asked Fang curiously. Fang looked up and sighed and gestured me to sit down, like you would if there was going to be a long conversation.

"Its complicated Max. Are you sure you want to know right now?" Fang obviously didn't want to tell me yet.

"I don't know…do I?" I really didn't know.

"Probably not. Like I said, I'll explain everything later. It would be easier to explain it all at once. Itex comes into play later in the story."

"OK." I answered, willing to cooperate.


	3. Chapter 3

I was scared for Max. Very scared. More like terrified. It's hard to pretend like its no big deal, but it's a huge deal. She might_ DIE_ and no one seems to realize it. I sighed and peeled my eyes away from her.

How was it that she remember me but not anyone else? Was it because of our connection? I have asked myself that question many times and I still haven't found the answer. I knew that something was going to go very wrong very soon though. The blackouts…those are pretty bad if you ask me.

It was late when I woke up. The sun was already high in the sky. It had to be around noon. I stretched out my wings and yawned. I cut myself on the rock without realizing it. Blood was trickling down my arm.

"Ahhhh crap. " I said to myself not expecting anyone to respond. I looked up to see 2 legs standing right in front of me.

"What did you do Max?" Fang asked like he didn't even care. That was so like him, not seeming to care. I wish he would just show some emotion every once in awhile.

"I cut myself. So what." I responded. He grabbed my arm away from me and took a look at my arm. It was a pretty deep gash. This would probably require stitched or something…I didn't know. "I'm probably going to need a doctor for this." Fang just laughed.

"A doctor? Are you kidding me? Being to mutant freaks that we are we heal pretty fast. More like super fast. I give that 10- to 15 minutes and it'll be ok."

"Ok. But please don't talk to me like I know nothing!" I was getting frustrated with people talking to me like I'm a pile of dumb dirt.

"But you don't really know anything anymore so yeah. Here, you wanna know about the whole Itex thing now?"

"Yes! I wanted to know yesterday!" how could he not think that I didn't wanna know?

"Ok. Fine. I'm only going over it very briefly though. _Very _briefly. Like I'm fitting it into a few sentences briefly."

"Alright! Just get on with it!"

"So we were given to a place called the school when we were born. We were part bird, part human because they made us that way. At the school they did terrible experiments on us until this guy named Jeb, he was one of them, took us away and gave us a home to live in. he left his 4 year old son, Ari, behind. He helped us for awhile then all of a sudden disappeared. We thought he had died, but no, he left to be one of them again. The erasers came to get us, to kill us. We've been on the run for a long time. Ari is an eraser now. Itex is trying to take over the world and it's our job to stop them. See? Very brief. I left out the gory parts."

I had a flashback to when I was still in the school. I was watching a little boy that was around 4 years of age watch me through the bars of the cage. He looked lonely. He looked sad. He looked curious. That must have been Ari. The flashback left.

What happened to him? He was so cute then! Now he was just a big furry thing! Poor Ari. It must have been our fault that he's like this…

"Are you starting to remember?" Fang broke through my train of thought.

"Yeah…I just had a flashback to when Ari was little. I'm starting to remember…" Fang's eyes widened and he smiled.

"That is GREAT." He wiped the smile off of his face like something bad was going to happen. "but its not enough." He said as if we were all doomed.

**not one of my best chapters. but im having writers block! please help me come up with some ideas!! **


End file.
